It Isn't Pink?
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Would you believe that pink isn't Bubblina's favorite color?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, Jerry Berry or Barry Bubblestein. He belongs to himself, and Jerry belongs to JarrettSoon. I only own Bubblina.**

* * *

><p>Bubblina was incredibly bored, even if she was with her boyfriend of a year and a half, Jerry Berry. They were currently at Jerry's house, in the living room. Oh, if her older brother, Barry, knew that, he would flip. It's not like they were doing anything, they were just sitting on the couch, Jerry sitting normally, and Bubblina stretched out, her feet in Jerry's lap.<p>

"What are you drawing, Gummy Bear?" The question was only somewhat random, as Jerry was sketching something on a sketchbook. The Gummy boy was rather adventurous and crazy, with all the stunts he did. But he also liked to draw every once in a while. And he was pretty good, if he said so himself. A large, detailed mural of Sugar Rush hung in the hallway of Vanellope's castle, with a dark blue _Jerry Berry _in the corner of it in a fancy cursive Bubblina didn't even know he could do. Who knew he was so artistic?

The artist smiled, before flipping the sketchbook to show his pink-clad girlfriend a drawing of herself. Bubblina rolled her eyes with a smile. The drawing was simple, merely done with a pencil, but it was very realistic, almost 3-D. In it, Bubblina was laying on the couch, a smile on her face, and a sparkle in her eyes. Her hands held a small book, but she was looking up, as if looking at a camera, which it seemed like in the drawing.

"It's beautiful. But shouldn't you have other things in that sketchbook of yours?"

Jerry scoffed, "Now, why would I want to draw something other than the most beautiful thing in my life?"

Bubblina blushed. Jerry could be quite the Romeo sometimes, and she still couldn't get use to it. Jerry smiled, "You're blushing as pink as your clothes. Well, at least your face is your favorite color."

Bubblina giggled. "Pink isn't my favorite color."

Time seem to freeze at that statement. Jerry's face was a mixture of a shock, and surprise, and he seemed speechless-

"Pink _isn't _your favorite color?!"

Okay, so he wasn't speechless. But he was shocked. Bubblina jumped a little at his volume, before nodding with a raised eyebrow, as if the fact pink wasn't her favorite color was the most obvious thing in the world. "No, it's not...you didn't know that?" Jerry shook his head, wide-eyed, still in bewilderment at the fact he didn't know something about his girlfriend. It didn't help that he was an artist, so colors were a very important thing to him.

Bubblina rolled her eyes, so pink wasn't her favorite color? It might seem that way, but being themed on bubble gum kinda made it harder to have different color schemes, and personally, pink really wasn't that great of a color to her. Reading a lot of books, she knew about stereotypes, and how pink was always associated with feminine and girly stuff. While she may not show it, growing up with Barry did make her tough enough to rumble a little, so she hated stereotypical ways of associating pink with girlyness.

Bubblina had been so lost in her train of thought, that she hadn't noticed Jerry had gone to an art room he kept in his house, and had come back with all 168 colors of his paints. So when he dumped the first one in front of her, she jumped about 20 feet in the air, and fell...right in Jerry's lap. Jerry smirked, and Bubblina blushed even more, if that was possible. "I see you decided to 'drop in', Gumdrop." Oh yeah, it was possible.

Bubblina moved of his lap, despite how comfy it was, and settled back on the couch. She gestured to all the paints. Jerry rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna try and figure out your favorite color!"

"Really, Jerry?"

"Really. Now, do you have a specific reason for this favorite color of yours?"

"Yea. Can't I just tell you my favorite colo-" A pair of lips crashed into hers, and she instantly shushed. After a second, Jerry pulled away, "No, you cannot. I wanna figure it out myself."

Bubblina sighed, but smiled. This could be entertaining. She watched as Jerry organized all the colors, first into primary colors, complementary colors, secondary colors, then into individual groups of each colors, i.e. reds, blues, yellows, greens, purples. After that, he organized them from lightest to darkest of the color they were. Mod, Bubblina didn't know he had that many paints!

Jerry was mumbling as he looked to each color. Bubblina watched him with interest. "Alright, let's see. You said your favorite color isn't pink, so that's out. You said you don't like orange too much, because of what Gloyd did to you... Still mad at him for that. You're not too fond of brown, black is too dark, white is too plain, although you look amazing in white. White, pure and innocent, like you", Jerry stopped for a moment to smile at her. "So, the possible choices are blue, yellow, green, red-"

"Pink is a shade of red."

Jerry gave her a small look of annoyance, understanding the implied message. "Okay, so the possible choices are green, yellow, blue, purple, gray-"

"Gray is too bleary."

"You're not making this easy by interrupting my genius mind."

"You've been with Swizzle too much, your ego skyrocketed."

"That is so not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yea it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes- Wait, dang it!" Jerry scowled as Bubblina fell into a laughing fit, nearly falling off the couch. Jerry threw his hands in the air, "How do I fall for that twice?!"

Bubblina smirked, "Because maybe you're terrible at winning an argument with your angel of a girlfriend?"

"More like a demon with that smir- OW! What was that for?" Jerry pouted a little as he rubbed his arm in the place where Bubblina punched him. Bubblina spoke with slight annoyance, "For calling me a demon. I'm an angel. With a halo...that's held up by devil horns. Shouldn't you be figuring out my favorite color?" Jerry, now forgetting about the pain in his arm, worked hard in organizing the possible colors.

This went for a while, about an hour or so. Jerry said various names of colors that Bubblina didn't even know existed. She merely shook her head for each one. It was actually quite obvious, but Jerry being Jerry, wouldn't let her tell him. Every time she did, he would cut her off with a kiss!...Wait, what was the downside again?

Jerry plopped on the couch, pouting as he stared at all the colors. She hated orange, brown, black, and white, green didn't suit her, he figured blue was more Barry's than Bubblina's thing, red was a shade of pink, she liked yellow, but it wasn't her favorite color, and she merely shrugged at purple. "I give, what's your favorite color?"

Bubblina smiled and sat how she was before; stretched out, her feet in Jerry's lap. "Oh, so now you wanna ask my favorite color?"

"Just tell me."

"Alright, it's blue."

Wait, what? Jerry looked at his girlfriend, confused, "Blue? Why blue? I figured that blue was more Barry's color than yours."

Bubblina sighed as she looked at the clock. She had to be going soon, or Barry would be freaking out about where she was. "I have to go, but I'll give you a hint: It reminds me of my two favorite boys in the arcade." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped out in her usual, bubbly self.

Jerry sat there, first shocked, then realizing her hint. Her two favorite boys? One of them was obviously Barry, he was her brother, but who was the other one? It wasn't until Jerry looked down, and realized his normal dark blue outfit was smothered in paint. "Great, and this was my favorite blue jacket-"

He froze, realizing what he said. Then, he smiled, and put a hand on the cheek she kissed him on. He could feel a bit of the pink lipgloss she always wore on it. He smiled more, "You're my favorite person in the arcade too, Gumdrop."

Meanwhile, Bubblina was giggling as she ran home. Who knew colors were so entertaining? Too bad the fun was over... or was it?

She ran up to Barry's home, and used a spare key he had given her to get inside. "Hey, Barry, I have a question for you?"

Barry appeared in the living room, pausing the Game Grumps video he had been watching. "What's up, sis?"

"Do you know what my favorite color is?"

"It's pink, isn't it?"

Oh, she was definitely Barry's little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review!<strong>


End file.
